This invention relates in general to the construction of oxygen generators and in particualr to a new and useful chemical oxygen generator using a succession of single candles having an incandescent element between successive candles.
Chemical oxygen generators are used in respirators and resuscitators for providing an oxygen reserve. In chemical oxygen generators the oxygen is present in chemically bound form and is released when needed in the course of a chemical reaction. For a controlled course of the reaction the chemical mass is present in a defined, uniform density in the form of solid substances. They are compacts in candle form. They are produced without organic binders and therefore are very brittle and hence fragile.
In a known chemical oxygen generator, the chemical mass is divided into oxygen single-candles. The total candle length needed for the respective oxygen requirement is thus subdivided into small breakageproof single compacts, which are then fitted together in modular construction.
The oxygen single-candles are lodged in a canister. They are jointed together by contact by an incandescent charge. The incandescent charge is contained in respective depressions in the end walls of the oxygen single candles. In the bottom of the canister on one end wall of a single candle the oxygen generator further has an igniting device. The opposite bottom contains an outlet for the released oxygen. The oxygen single candles are separated from each other shockproofed and heat-insulated by padding layers of a non-burnable inorganic fiber through which the incandescent charge is passed axially. The candles are held shockproof relative to the canister wall by pads of the same material.
As soon as the first oxygen single candle is activated by means of the igniting device, the oxygen reaction sets in and the reaction front moves in the direction of the next oxygen single candle but direct transmission of the reaction is prevented by the padding disc. The reaction transmission occurs by means of the incandescent charge which is passed through the disc.
The padding discs between the oxygen single candles ensure a shockproof construction. The ignition transmission through the incandescent charges could be better (German OS No. 30 39 442).